bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasutora Sado/Image Gallery
Sado Anime Images Profile Images Chad.png|Yasutora "Chad" Sado before leaving for Soul Society. Chad.jpg|Sado in Hueco Mundo Ep347ChadProfile.png|Sado seventeen months later at Xcution hideout. E351 Sado 1.jpg|Sado seventeen months later. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep2RukiaJoinsClass.png|Ichigo panics upon seeing Rukia in his class while his friends watch. Ep4YūichiWarnsSado.png|Yuichi Shibata warns Sado. Ep4SadoCatchesBeam.png|Chad saves everyone from the falling girder. Ep12SadoDodges.png|Sado dodges the spirit he can sense. Ep4SadoFeedsBird.png|Sado feeds Yuichi. Ep4TwinsHoldSadoUp.png|Sado being helped by Yuzu and Karin. Ep4SadoInjury.png|Sado showing Isshin and Yuzu his Hollow injury Ep5SadoStikesShrieker.png|Chad using a telephone pole to attack Shrieker Ep5ShibataHostage.png|Shriker holds Shibata hostage. Ep5SadoFlexes.png|Sado frees himself. Ep5SadoPunchesShrieker.png|Chad punches Shrieker as Rukia watches. Ep5SadoHoldsRukia.png|Chad prepares to launch Rukia Ep5ShibataExplains.png|Shibata explains his past to Sado. FriendsBwahahaha.png|Don Kanonji pose Chad attacking Bulbous G.png|Chad fighting with Bulbous G Bulbous G attacking.png|Bulbous G attacking Chad and Karin Ep12SadoVsBublousG.png|Sado vs. Bulbous G. Ep12SadoProtectsKarin.png|Sado shields Karin. Chad hits Bulbous.jpg|Chad hits the Hollow Bulbous G. 180px-Chad arm2.JPG|Chad's original arm Sado Second Form.jpg|Chad after gaining his original arm Ep13UraharaTalksSadoOrihime.png|Sado and Orihime being told about their powers by Kisuke Urahara. Ep14OrihimeSadoWatchMenos.png|Sado and Orihime Inoue watch as the Menos Grande moves towards Ichigo. Ep18TryingToConvinceUryu.png|Sado, Yoruichi and Orihime try to recruit Uryū Ishida. Ep19YoruichiTrainsSadoOrihime.png|Chad & Orihime being taught by Yoruichi. Ep19YoruichiTeachesSado&Orihime.png ‎|Yoruichi teaches Sado and Orihime. Ep20SadoAttackPanic.png|Sado's attack causes panic. Ep20IchigoJoinsGroup.png|Ichigo's friends and family rush to the festival. Ep20KurosakisEnjoyFireworks.png|Sado and the Kurosaki family enjoy the fireworks festival. Soul Society arc Sado tears Uryu's cape in Dangai.png|Sado rips off Uryū's cape off in the Dangai. Ep22GroupWatchResidentsAppear.png|The Ryoka upon arriving in Soul Society. Sado, Yuichi & Horiuchi.png|Sado with Yūichi Shibata and Harutoki Ide. Ep37ChadsPunch.png|Sado punches Tatsufusa Enjōji. Ep37OfferedDrink.png|Shunsui offers Sado a drink. Chad vs kyoraku.jpg|Sado attempting to attack Shunsui. Ep37OscarCoin.png|Sado's grandfather gives Sado his coin. Chad's coin.jpg|Detail of Sado's coin. Ep37IchigoSadoCoin.png|Ichigo and Sado before entering Karakura High School. Chad and Ichigo.jpg|Sado and Ichigo. Ep37LastAttack.png|Sado's last attempt to attack Shunsui. Ep37TwoFingeredAttack.png|Shunsui attacks Sado with just his fingers. Ep37KyorakuDefeatsSado.png|Chad defeated by Shunsui Arrancar arc 113Yammy defeats.png|Sado being defeated by Yammy Ep113SadosInjuries.png|Sado's injuries. 117Ichigo prevents.png|Chad saved by Ichigo from Di Roy Linker. Renji trains Sado.png|Renji trains Sado at Urahara's request. Ururu offering chad and renji cake.jpg|Chad and Renji given cake by Ururu. Hueco Mundo arc IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Uryū, Ichigo and Chad enter Hueco Mundo. 144Uryu catches.png|Uryū catches Sado before he falls. Ep145ElDirecto.png|Sado uses El Directo for the first time. 145Cannonball cracks.png|The Cannonball cracks. Ep146ElDirecto.png|Sado uses El Directo against Runuganga. Ep149HuntForNel.png|Ichigo, Renji and Sado hunt for Rukia. 158Sado blocks.png|Chad blocking Gantenbainne Mosqueda. 157Uno Dos Cientos.png|Chad being pummeled by Gantenbainne 158Gantenbainne is punched.png|Chad gaining ground on Gantenbainne 158Sado catches.png|Chad stops the released Gantenbainne. Sado arms.jpg|Chad's two arms. Chad's Second Right Arm.jpg|Chads Brazo Derecha de Gigante Brazo Derecha de Gigante.png|Chads Brazo Derecha de Gigante True Form Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.jpg|Chads Brazo Izquierda del Diablo Chad; two.jpg|Chad charging up his El Direct technique. Chad3rd.jpg|Chad's Brazo Derecha de Gigante true form. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep215ElDirecto1.png|Sado begins to use El Directo to help Ichigo Kurosaki get to Ulquiorra Cifer. Ep215ElDirecto2.png|Sado utilises El Directo effectively in his efforts. Ep215ElDirecto3.png|Sado destroys the foundation of the tower to help Ichigo bypass Rudbornn Chelute and his minions. Ep267ElDirecto1.png|Sado destroys a Hollow uses El Directo. Ep267ElDirecto2.png|Sado attacks a large Hollow in Hueco Mundo with El Directo. Ep267ElDirecto3.png|Sado fails to destroy Battikaroa with El Directo. Sado Vs Huge Hollows.png|Sado moving to attack a group of Hollows. Ep227IchigoSadoAttack.png|Chad and Ichigo meet Keigo and Mizuiro. Ep310IchigosFriendsReturn.png|Sado and the others greet Ichigo after Aizen's defeat. Ep310IchigosFriendsWatchOver.png|Sado, Orihime, Rukia and Uryū stand over Ichigo as he awakens. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc E346 Sado Ichigo in Xcution.jpg|Sado and Ichigo come face to face in Xcution's hideout. Ichigo and Sado rush to Orihime.png|Sado and Ichigo arrive at Orihime's apartment to check on her. Ep347SadoIchigo.png|Ichigo encounters Sado/ Ep347XcutionFedUp.png|Members of Xcution tired. Ep348SadoAngry.png|Sado is shocked they've started Ichigo's training. Ep348GirikoExplains.png|Giriko explains it to Sado. Ep348SadoExplains.png|Sado explains about his skin. Ep348DollhouseRedLight.png|The red light emits from the dollhouse. E346 Sado Ichigo in Xcution.jpg|Sado and Ichigo come face to face in Xcution's hideout. Ichigo and Sado rush to Orihime.png|Sado and Ichigo arrive at Orihime's apartment to check on her. Ep347SadoIchigo.png|Ichigo encounters Sado/ Ep347XcutionFedUp.png|Members of Xcution tired. Ep348SadoAngry.png|Sado is shocked they've started Ichigo's training. Ep348GirikoExplains.png|Giriko explains it to Sado. Ep348SadoExplains.png|Sado explains about his skin. Ep348DollhouseRedLight.png|The red light emits from the dollhouse. Ep349RirukaSadoWatch.png|Riruka and Sado watch Ichigo win. Ep349SadoAlertsIchigo.png|Sado alerts Ichigo about Orihime. Ep339SadoProtectsRenji.png|Sado protects Renji. Ep349SadoAlertsIchigo.png|Sado alerts Ichigo about Orihime. Ep350SadoIchigoWalk.png|Sado and Ichigo walk home. Ep350IchigoSadoRush.png|Ichigo tries to call Orihime as he and Sado rush to aid her. Ep350SadoIchigoWalk.png|Sado and Ichigo walk home. Ep353SadoConcludes.png|Sado watches Ichigo. Ep353SadoAttacks.png|Sado attacks Tsukishima. Ep353SadoStopsIchigo.png|Sado stops Ichigo. Ep354SadoBlade.png|Sado is surprised by Tsukishima's blade. Ep354SadoCollapses.png|Sado collapses in pain. Ep354SadoUnconscious.png|Sado and Jackie lie unconscious. Ep354SadoWakesUp.png|Sado sits up distressed. Ep354SadoSearchesForWound.png|Sado searches for the wound inflicted by Tsukishima. Ep354SadoAdvises.png|Sado advises Orihime to help Ichigo train. Sado enters training room.png|Sado enters his training room. Chad attacks Tsukishima.png|Chad fires his La Muerte at Tsukishima. Ep356SadoSeparateRoom.png|Sado's separate room. Ep356SadoSlashed.png|Tsukishima slashes Sado. Orihime and Sado arrive.png|Orihime and Sado arrive at the mansion. Tsukishima in one of Orihime's memories.png|Tsukishima in a memory of Hueco Mundo. Ep357OrihimeThanksYukio.png|Orihime thanks Yukio. Ep353IchigoOverhears.png|Ichigo realizes how much his friends have worried about him. Ep353SadoKugoWatch.png|Sado and Kūgo watch. Chad punches Ichigo.png|Sado punches Ichigo. Ep352SadoKugoTalk.png|Sado and Kūgo talk. Ep362TsukishimaAppears.png|Tsukishima appears behind the two. Ep362SadoLosesControl.png|Sado's mind and emotions begin to breakdown. Ep362UraharaIsshinCatchSadoOrihime.png|Urahara and Isshin catch Orihime and Sado. Bount arc (anime only) Ep67FriendsAreMissing.png|Sado and the others are caught up in the Mod-Souls training. Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Uryū picks Orihime's door. Ep65RirinOnPhone.png|Ichigo talks to Ririn over the phone. Ep65SadoScaresAssistant.png|Sado scares the assistant. Chad tied with the Mod Souls.jpg|Sado tied up by the Mod-Souls. Chad in the Hourglass.jpg|The three Mod-Souls with Sado. Ep68SadoSand.png|Sado's time running out. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Sado and co visit Uryū in hospital. Ep72Flooding.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Ep72SadoHitsWater.png|Sado tries to save a drowning Uryū. Ep73WaterEntersSadosBody.png|Water enters the bodies of Sado and his friends. IchigoAndFriendsBountArc.png|Ichigo and friends caring for the injured child. Sado and Noba team up.png|Sado and Noba team up. The group prepare to face Sawatari.png|The group prepare to face off against Sawatari. Episode86GroupStrategising.png|The group plan their next actions. Episode87BauraAttacks.png|Baura attacks Sado, Rangiku and Noba. Episode87ChadBattlesBaura.png|Baura is attacked by Sado. Ururu sacrifices herself to save chad.jpg|Chad being saved by Ururu. Episode88WatchingHumanBoy.png|Sado watches on as the boy recovers. Ep89ListeningToUgaki.png|Listening to Ugaki. Ep89RenjiIchigoLeaveGroup.png|Ichigo and Renji move on. Ep91UryuOthersAppear.png|Sado and the others follow Uryū. Episode91GoingBack.png|The group leave for Soul Society. Episode102HelpingNemu.png|Sado and Ichigo help an injured Nemu. Episode105HitsugayaReturns.png|Sado in Hitsugaya's office. Ep105OrihimeIzuruArrive.png|Orihime and Izuru arrive in the office. Ep107MeetingUp.png|Ran'Tao and Uryū meet up with the others. Ep108FriendsArrive.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū arrive on the scene. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū intervene. Episode170KenryuExplains.png| Genga; Walls.jpg|Sado and Genga fight. Chad VS Genga 1(no logo).png|Sado and Genga prepare for battle. Sado vs. Genga (4).png|Sado and Genga battle. Chad VS Genga 7(no logo).png Chad VS Genga 2(no logo).png|Sado clashes with Genga. Genga sends Sado flying.png|Genga knocks Sado into the air. Chad VS Genga 4(no logo).png|Sado vs. Genga, Sado releases his left arm to fight Genga.png Chad VS Genga 6(no logo).png|Sado uses La Muerte on Genga. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Sado listens as Yoruichi explains the situation. 231Sado_asks.png|Sado asks Ichigo if Zangetsu has a true form. 239Sado_stops.png|Sado restrains Kon. 247Orihime_asks.png|Orihime asks Sado which outfit he believes would be the easiest to fight in. 248Uryu and Sado arrive.png|Sado and Uryū appear to stop Muramasa. 249Uryu_and_Sado_stand.png|Uryū and Sado stand across from Orihime and Muramasa. Ep249OscarPunchesSado.png|"Oscar" punches Sado in the stomach. Ep249SadoStrangled.png|Sado clutches his throat and chokes as Muramasa strangles him with his Spiritual Threads. Ep249RukiaOrihimeSado.png|Orihime runs to Sado's side. Ep249InjuredSadoAttacks.png|Sado fires a point-blank El Directo at a Hollow, which dissipates. Ep249ElDirecto1.png|Sado attacks Muramasa with El Directo. Ep249ElDirecto2.png|Sado uses El Directo on Muramasa. Ep249ElDirecto3.png|Sado uses El Directo in an attempt to defeat Muramasa. 252Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Sado to pretend to be the manifested spirit of Uryū's Seele Schneider. 253Sado_throws.png|Sado throws Muramasa. Ep253ElDirecto.png|Sado destroys many Hollow using El Directo. Sui-Feng rescues the humans.png|Orihime with Sado and Suì-Fēng. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Sado Attacks Inaba.png|Sado attacks Inaba. Sado cut down by Inaba.png|Sado is cut down by Inaba. Ep320OrihimeThanksUrahara.png|Orihime thanks Urahara for the equipment and food. Ep320UryuToHelpNozomi.png|Uryu explains that the barbecue could help Nozomi open up. Nozomi Looks At Barbeque.png|Sado at Nozomi's barbeque. Sado Stops Renji's Strike.png|Sado stops Reigai Renji's strike. Sado Blocks Renji's Bankai.png|Sado blocks Reigai Renji's Bankai. Sado Throws The Attack.png|Sado throws the attack. Sado nullifies the Reigai's attack.png|Sado nullifies the Reigai's attack. Ep323ElDirecto.png|Sado utilizes El Directo against Reigai-Renji Abarai. Renji arrives to assist Sado.png|Renji arrives to assist Sado. Yasutora Sado & Renji Abarai vs. Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Renji and Sado fight the Reigai copy of Renji. Ep328WaitingOnNews.png|Waiting on news of Ichigo. E330 Kon Sado Orihime talk.png|Kon asks Sado and Orihime to keep Nozomi company. Ep340ElDirecto.png|Sado uses El Directo against Ōko Yushima. Music Images Bleach B Station S3V5.png|Sado, Byakuya, and Izuru on the cover of the fifth volume of the third Bleach B Station season. Sado Manga Images Agent of the Shinigami arc 9Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, and Karin on the cover of Chapter 9. 10Cover.png|Sado on the cover of Chapter 10. 10ChadCatapult1.png|Sado uses Chad Catapult on Rukia. 10ChadCatapult2.png|Sado flings Rukia at Shrieker using Chad Catapult. 12Cover.png|Sado and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 12. 13Cover.png|Sado and his friends on the color spread cover of Chapter 13. 27Cover.png|Sado, Keigo, Mizuiro and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 27. 33Cover.png|Sado and his friends on the cover of Chapter 33. MangaVolume5Cover.png|Sado on the cover of Volume 5. 39Cover.png|Sado on the cover of Chapter 39. 40Cover.png|Sado and his friends on the cover of Chapter 40. 41Cover.png|The locations of Sado and his friends marked on the cover of Chapter 41. 51Cover.png|Sado and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. 68Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 68. Soul Society arc 71Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 71. 80Cover.png|Chad on the cover of Chapter 80 101Cover.png|Sado and the other Ryoka on the cover of Chapter 101. 107Cover.png|Sado and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 107. 119Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 119. 150Cover.png|Sado and his friends on the cover of Chapter 150. 162Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 162. 171Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 171. Arrancar arc Ch191Pg18SadoInjured.png|Sado's injuries after Yammy defeats him. 201Cover.png|Sado and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 201. Hueco Mundo arc 242Cover.png|Sado and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 242. 243ElDirecto.png|Sado uses El Directo for the first time. 247Cover.png|Sado, his friends, and the enemy captains on the cover of Chapter 247. 250Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Uryū, Rukia, Renji, and Nel on the cover of Chapter 250. 252Cover.png|Sado and his friends on the cover of Chapter 252. 259Sado attacks.png|Sado attacks Gantenbainne Mosqueda. 261Cover.png|Sado and Gantenbainne on the cover of Chapter 261. 286Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 286. 301Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Uryū, Renji, and Ikkaku on the cover of Chapter 301. -99Cover.png|Sado and his friends on the cover of Chapter -99. Fake Karakura Town arc 317Cover.png|Sado and his friends on the cover of Chapter 317. 328Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, and Hisagi on the cover of Chapter 328. 387Cover.png|Sado and his friends on the cover of Chapter 387. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Chapter433SadoShowsUp.png|Sado arrives at Xcution. Ch435pg15 Jackie tells Sado about Ichigo training.png|Jackie Tristan tells Sado about Ichigo's training. Chapter440SadoNIchigoArrive.png|Sado and Ichigo rush to Orihime's side. 444Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, Kūgo, and Tsukishima on the cover of Chapter 444. 445Cover.png|Sado, Ichigo, and Kūgo on the cover of Chapter 445. Chad attacks Tsukishima.jpg|Sado attacks Tsukishima. 445ElDirecto.png|Sado blasts through a building using El Directo. Sado Training Room.png|Sado's training area inside Yukio's Fullbring. C455p20Sado and Orihime protects Tsukishima.png|Orihime and Sado protects Tsukishima. Chapter456ChadAttacksIchigo.png|Sado attacks Ichigo. C462p13 Orihime Urahara Isshin Sado.jpg|Urahara and Isshin catch the teens. C462pg12 Orihime Sado.png|Orihime and Sado begin to break down. Ch435pg15 Jackie tells Sado about Ichigo training.png|Jackie informs Sado of training. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 481Ichigo's group prepares.png|Sado fights Hollows with his friends. 487Return to Hueco Mundo.png|Sado arrives in Hueco Mundo with the others. 499Sado is injured.png|Sado protects Orihime. 586Orihime and Sado arrive.png|Orihime and Sado arrive in Soul Society. 611Group discovers.png|Ichigo and his friends discover Ichibē's remains. 611Group rushes.png|Ichigo and his friends rush toward the main palace. 613Yhwach is confronted.png|Sado and his friends confront Yhwach. 614Cover.png|Sado on the cover of Chapter 614. 620Schutzstaffel arrive.png|The Schutzstaffel surround Sado, Orihime, and Ganju. 624Orihime catches.png|Orihime catches Sado and the others with Santen Kesshun. 628Ichigo and friends envision.png|Sado and his friends envision what Yūshirō Shihōin looks like. 635Group splits up.png|Sado and his friends split up to search for Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. 656Sado attacks.png|Sado attacks Askin Nakk Le Vaar. 656Gift Bad.png|Sado succumbs to the effects of Gift Bad. 656Orihime and Sado are affected.png|Sado and Orihime suffer the effects of Gift Bad. 660Cover.png|Sado on the cover of Chapter 660. 660Sado grabs.png|Sado grabs Ichigo as he falls. 661Cover.png|On the cover of chapter 661. 661Ganju arrives.png|Ganju arrives to support Sado. 661Sado and Ganju confront.png|Sado and Ganju confront the statues. 686Color pages 2-3.png|Sado on the opening color spread of the final chapter. 686Post-War Sado.png|Sado ten years after the war. Sado Video Clips ChadCatapult.gif|Sado uses Chad Catapult with Rukia. GruaTirar.gif|Sado uses Grua Tirar. ElDirecto.gif|Chads El Directo Technique. La Muerte.gif|Chads La Muerte Technique. Sado Movie Images The DiamondDust Rebellion Sado prepares el directo.png|Sado prepares his El Directo attack. Hell Chapter THVSado saves.png|Sado saves a girl. THVOrihime heals.png|Ichigo looks on as Orihime heals Sado. Category:Images